


We Want To Be Free

by superkoola



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: A monster, Godzilla appeared out of nowhere and appears to have a vendetta against the humans within the walls. In addition, there are bodies around the walls, all of them looking like skin over bones. Eren, his friends and Miki could be caught on the crossfire of this massacre. Instead of titans, now humanity faces a supernatural force who intends to drain every human alive...





	We Want To Be Free

Something is not right…

The Survey Corps has been patrolling around the forests for about several hours, and there are no signs of their greatest enemy; Titans, giant humanoids that first appeared a hundred years ago, driving humanity to the edge of extinction. The commander, Keith Shadis was especially worried.

Keith: There are no titans…where are they?

One of them; Hanji Zoe was upset.

Hanji: GAAH. Where are you titans?!

Another solider, Levi Ackerman hushed.

Levi: Shut the hell up, four-eyes!

After more traversing through the land, eventually reaching the open plains, one solider piped up.

Solider: Um, commander? Since there aren't any titans out here, d-do you think that it's safe to call this a safe zone?

Keith didn't say anything, but second in command, Erwin Smith thought of something.

Erwin: Commander, SOMETHING must've caused the titans' disappearances. There's no way they could've lost interest in us.

He was right; normally by now, there would be hundreds of casualties by the titans, as well as several evaporating titan corpses. But there aren't even any casualties.

Keith: Maybe. Men, be on your guard on the way back. If there's a creature that could easily kill off the titans, then it must be nearby. And very dangerous.

Another solider, Petra Ral spoke up.

Petra: But sir, how would we know where it is?

On cue, most of the horses stiffened. This was not normal. Even in the titan's presence, most of the horses were calm, thanks to the fact that titans don't eat any non-human life forms.

Petra: Woah, there. Easy, girl.

Petra tried to soothe the horse, but then something happened; a growl coming from the nearby woods caused them to lose control. The horses reared, causing the riders to fall off, before storming off.

Levi: Oh, shit. Now what're we gonna do, Commander?! We lost our horses!

Animal:  **GGGGGGGRRRRR….**

An even deeper growl resonated through the woods, causing them to turn around.

BOOM….

A heavy footstep boomed. Birds were flying away from the trees.

BOOM…

A louder footstep then came next. Whatever it was, was coming closer. The tall trees that cover the ground were shaking, some of them even pushed aside, or down to the ground.

Keith: Get ready. We've got a titan.

Hanji: FINALLY!

**BOOM!**

A foot came out from the forest. It was not a titan, but reptilian in appearance. Everyone was shocked, but what they saw next, shook them all to the very bone; a much, much larger creature stomped out of the wood. It was black and scaly in appearance, hunched over with about hundreds of dorsal fins on its back. It was 60 meters tall, and reptilian in apperance. Its eyes have no pupils, and its face is of a menacing, vengeful glance.

Creature:  **SSSSSSSSSSKKKREEEEEEEEEEEOOOOONGH!**

A loud roar erupted from the reptile. Several soldiers screamed and ran away, their Omni-directional gear propelling them away.

Levi: Cowards.

The creature marched towards the regiment. The remaining soldiers pulled out blades and launched at the creature. The creature swatted, killing some of the soldiers on impact.

Hanji: YAHOOO! LOOK AT YOU, BIG BOY!

The creature growled at her, and swatted at her with its tail.

Levi: Shitty glasses, be careful up there!

One of the soldiers launched a grappling hook on its arms, and prepared to run up to the nape. But the creature has a surprise; the back fins began to glow a bright blue color. Everyone was shocked, but they saw something they'd never thought possible. The creature unleashed a massive stream of blue ray, incinerating both the soldier and its arm.

Levi: What…the…hell?

Even more surprising, several white spheres came out of the arm, surrounded it, and came back into the arm, a whole new arm in it's place.

Keith was in shock. The creature roared and turned to look at the commander, readying his fiery breath.

Keith: Everyone, retreat.

The monster unleashed it's atomic breath at the scouts…


End file.
